


No hay otoño sin lluvias (ni primavera sin flores)

by weise (japiera)



Series: Journal [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, SinNeuronaConCorazón, Slice of Life, minor matsuhana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/weise
Summary: La vida que planificamos no necesariamente se trunca con los años.





	No hay otoño sin lluvias (ni primavera sin flores)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChieroCurissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChieroCurissu/gifts).



> **D** isclaimer: _Haikyuu!!_ pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

Cuando era más niño, no creí incompatible una vida dedicada tanto al vóleibol como a la exploración de la galaxia. Lo veía muy simple. Los cohetes espaciales son veloces, y en cuanto aprendiera a conducir uno, podría desplazarme entre Júpiter —donde tendría mi casa— y la Tierra —donde practicaría el equipo de vóleibol en el que estaría reclutado— en menos de un pestañeo. Le tenía mucha fe a la ciencia, y también a mí mismo.

Evidentemente, las cosas no se me dieron como esperaba. Cuando pienso en aquel bastardo que se sorbía los mocos, me pregunto si estaría orgulloso de lo que he llegado a ser, o si por el contrario contemplaría seriamente la opción de lanzarse por un barranco. De todas formas, si bien mis sueños pueden parecer truncados, me gusta esto que soy ahora, especialmente porque no me lo había imaginado.

Seguí jugando vóleibol tras egresar de preparatoria, y no tardé en convertirme en regular en mi equipo de la universidad. Durante un tiempo realmente creí lo más importante en mi vida era el deporte. Lo sigue siendo, pero por lo que este trajo a mi vida. Fue gracias al vóleibol que conocí a Koutarou, y si bien tuvimos nuestras desavenencias, y a ratos estaba seguro de que no me gustaba para nada, tuve que tragarme el orgullo y aceptar que no podía imaginarme un futuro sin él a mi lado. Los días que no estábamos juntos, esos días simplemente no eran buenos. Por desgracia, las peleas no nos eran atípicas, pero ambos sabíamos que, de algún modo u otro, nos reconciliaríamos.

Respecto a mis aspiraciones de estudiar el espacio, no puedo decir que se hayan truncado, pero tampoco se dieron como el bastardo que se sorbía los mocos lo hubo imaginado. La ciencia avanza lento, y de momento, los planes de colonización de planetas o satélites se ven aún muy lejanos, así que ni ilusiones me hago. Pero tras egresar, o en realidad antes de egresar, hallé plaza como investigador en la universidad, y cada tanto debo hacer expediciones para recolectar rocas en lugares inhóspitos, las cuales hago examinar en busca de microorganismos que habiten en condiciones extremas. Más que astrónomo funjo de geólogo, sin embargo, mi título es el de bioquímico. En el fondo soy un científico.

Yo desde un principio tenía pensado sacar un postgrado en astronomía, pero se me dieron otras oportunidades. Un profesor de la facultad ganó un proyecto de microbiología y me ofreció una pasantía para recolectar piedras volcánicas, cuando yo todavía estudiaba. Me dijo algo más o menos así:

—Oikawa, a ti que tanto te gustan los alienígenas, ¿qué dices de buscar extraterrestres ocultos durante millones de años en nuestro planeta?

—Digo que, si han pasado millones, seguramente esos extraterrestres ya tienen una tarjeta de residencia terrícola y por tanto no es posible considerarlos alienígenas de ningún modo.

Evidentemente, lo mío no está en las bromas. Si bien era una gran oportunidad para mi currículo, tres meses separado de Koutarou me pareció demasiado. Le dije al profesor que se lo agradecía infinito, pero realmente no podía aceptarlo. Me sentí orgulloso de mí, por haber interpuesto el amor antes del trabajo, y contento como me estaba, se lo conté a Koutarou. Ante todo pronóstico, Koutarou se enfadó muchísimo.

—¿Eres un idiota?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te ofrecen vacaciones por tres meses, gastos pagados, y todo tipo de facilidades para que a tu regreso no se te acumulen los exámenes, ¿y tú dices que no?, ¿por mí? ¡Cómo quieres que cargue con aquello en la consciencia! Eres un egoísta.

—¿Egoísta? —No daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Nunca te cortaría las alas de esta manera. Quiero que puedas hacer lo que te gusta, y sea lo que sea, te apoyaré. No eres nada kawaii, Chico Kawaii. Además, qué son tres meses. Ese tiempo se va en un parpadeo.

Evidentemente discutimos. Entendía su punto, pero me irritó que me llamase egoísta cuando mis motivos no reflejaban más que lo opuesto. No convencido del todo, pedí opinión a Issei. Por qué a él y no a Hajime, simplemente porque Hajime se hubo ido de viaje con su novia Yoko y el piso de Issei quedaba más cerca que el de Takahiro. La experiencia ya me ha enseñado miles de veces que es un error buscar consejo en Issei porque nunca está para la labor, pero yo soy de los que no aprenden. Tras soltarle todo el rollo, Issei abrió la nevera y me convidó de una cerveza. Me preguntó:

—¿Cómo va la terapia de tu Boku-chan?

—Va bien. Esta nueva psiquiatra me gusta más. Le bajó la dosis de la medicación y las pastillas son menos agresivas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya puede tomar alcohol?

—No, no te voy a permitir que trates de emborracharlo. Ya basta. Por qué siempre tienes que ser el peor de los colegas.

A Issei le encantaba embriagar a la gente para sonsacarle verdades, un pasatiempo que tenía. Lo había logrado con todos nosotros, solo le faltaba Koutarou. Le devolví la cerveza porque no quería ser nuevamente víctima suya y me marché indignado hasta donde Takahiro.

La vida sentimental de Takahiro se había convertido en un desastre desde que lo dejó con la novia que tenía en secundaria. Todos le decíamos que dejara de arruinarse y aceptara sus sentimientos por Issei de una vez. Incluso Issei se lo decía, pero Takahiro era demasiado terco.

Ya no recuerdo con quien salía en ese entonces, pero quizá haya sido alguna Kaede. La Kaede del momento estaba con Takahiro en el piso cuando yo llegué de sorpresa, y ella no ocultó su enfado por mi intromisión, pero si acaso Takahiro se dio cuenta, no le dio importancia y me señaló el sofá de su sala para que me acomodara. Le vomité todo mi predicamento sin mediar en puntos ni comas, y sí que le acepté una cerveza sin ninguna reserva. Al acabar, Takahiro me dijo esto otro:

—Primero, es insultante que recurras a Matsukawa antes que a mí. Segundo, si hubiese estado Iwaizumi en la ciudad, ¿eso quiere decir que yo sería tu tercera opción?

—Makki, por favor, ¿vas a ayudarme?

—No lo sé, tal vez debas aceptar esa pasantía. Bokuto-san tiene razón, es una gran oportunidad para ti. A mí me suena aburrido, pero tú seguro vas a aprender muchísimo. Además, qué son tres meses separados cuando ya se llevan como tres años juntos.

—¿Piensas que llevamos tres años juntos?

—No lo sé, ¿cuánto llevan? —No sabía, pero seguramente hayan sido como tres años. Takahiro continuó hablando—. Existe internet, y las llamadas de larga distancia ya no son tan caras como antes.

—Ya sé. Es solo… me preocupo por Boku-chan.

—Está bien, yo puedo cuidar de él. Matsukawa no lo va a emborrachar. Vete tranquilo. Y tráeme un lindo recuerdo de tus vacaciones pagadas.

Hajime regresó a Tokio con un moreno increíble, Yoko con la cabeza llena de trencitas. Ambos habían empezado sus prácticas clínicas hace un buen tiempo, y apenas tenían tiempo el uno para el otro. Aunque amaban mucho sus respectivas carreras, aquella semana que se fugaron a las costas de Saipan fue un gran respiro que no sabían que necesitaban. Me encantaron todas las fotos que sacaron de la isla, y más aún los suvenires que trajeron consigo. Sin embargo, Hajime llegó con una noticia bomba que no me esperaba para nada.

—¿Vivir juntos? C-cómo… q-qué quieres decir con eso de «vivir juntos».

—Ya sabes… lo estuvimos hablando, y a ambos nos pareció que ya era el momento de probar la convivencia. Esos días que estuvimos viviendo juntos en aquella cabaña, despertando uno al lado del otro todos los días, comiendo juntos, compartiendo las tareas domésticas… no lo sé, se sintió bien. Es algo que nos gustaría seguir haciendo.

—Pero Iwa-chan… ¿qué hay de mí?

—Tampoco es como si me fuese a mudar mañana…

Pero yo supuestamente me iba por tres meses al extranjero. Tres meses sin la compañía de mi mejor amigo y a mi regreso ocurriría que seguiría sin su compañía. No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas sobre el  _kotatsu_ , pero esta vez Hajime no me lo reprochó. Sabía que, en algún momento, esto iba a terminar sucediendo. Qué puedo decir, me llegó demasiado temprano la separación y estuve deprimido varios días.

Por supuesto dejé a Hajime quedarse con el  _kotatsu_ que compramos a medias. Sin Hajime, ya no quería seguir viviendo en aquel piso estrecho e inseguro que compartimos por tantos años, pero tampoco tenía ánimos de empezar a cotizar pisos. Koutarou, igual que yo, aún no terminaba sus estudios. No gozaba de independencia económica, y vivía en casa con sus padres. Sin Hajime como compañero de piso, solo me imaginaba viviendo con Koutarou, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, al menos no en el corto plazo. Por fortuna, Issei me acogió en el suyo. Al final, las circunstancias hacen que recuerde por qué Issei es un buen colega: no estará en los consejos, pero sí en los detalles.

La mudanza se sucedió cuando yo estaba en mi pasantía, recolectando rocas. De haberme organizado mejor, pude haber trasladado mis pertenencias al piso de Issei antes de mi viaje, en cambio le tuve que pedir a Hajime que gestionara todo aquello. Se me tensó la garganta cuando Hajime me envió las últimas fotos del piso, completamente vacío. Era increíble que ya no viviera nadie allí. A veces, pensaba que se trataba todo de una gran broma.

Lo cierto es que no fueron vacaciones para nada, porque trabajé como condenado durante toda la pasantía. Llegaba al hotel donde me hospedaba en calidad de bulto, sin fuerzas para nada más que dormir. Por algún motivo se daba que las llamadas de Koutarou me llegaban en los momentos más inoportunos posibles: mientras evacuaba los intestinos, escalando un volcán, o cuando me acababa de meter en la cama. Salvo en los momentos en que me pillaba escalando, le contestaba igual, aunque me estuviese reventando en el baño.

Takahiro lo cuidó bien en mi ausencia. Incluso lo invitó a participar a una liga de básquetbol aficionado en la que él jugaba, un día que lo notó particularmente bajoneado. Kuroo también era parte del equipo, porque por algún motivo él y Takahiro se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Yo le preguntaba a Issei si acaso no le daban celos, pero él se encogía de hombros. Según Issei, quien tiene una imagen muy positiva de sí mismo, era imposible que Kuroo ocupara el corazón de Takahiro.

Es inevitable que las amistades sufran cambios con el tiempo. Koutarou se juntaba más con mis amigos que con aquellos que hizo en el colegio, y también con nuestros compañeros de la selección de vóleibol. Takahiro se acordaba de nosotros, pero últimamente la pasaba más con sus colegas de la facultad y también con Kuroo. Issei tenía amigos por todas partes, pero como buen artista que era, pasaba por temporadas apáticas en las que se encerraba en su habitación para pintar y borrarse con el olor de la trementina y los aerosoles. Hajime, una vez empezó a vivir con Yoko, comenzó a frecuentar mucho a este tipo Konoha-kun, porque su novia y Yoko eran muy amigas.

Al regresar de mi viaje, no lo hice con el moreno envidiable como lo hizo Hajime del suyo, en parte por las fechas. En cambio, creo haber subido unos cuantos kilos, lo que me desquiciaba. Koutarou se burló de mí apenas me vio. Corrió a abrazarme y el idiota me apretó los rollitos.

—Siempre que nos separamos te inflas, ¿te has dado cuenta?

—Siempre que dejo el vóleibol un tiempo me inflo —le corregí—. Ya deja de molestar y ayúdame con las maletas.

Era temprano en la mañana. Fuimos a una cafetería a ponernos al día. Me pedí uno de estos batidos que llaman  _pumpkin latte_  porque ya estábamos a octubre y la dieta no empieza el primer día de regreso a lo cotidiano. Pero era cosa de tiempo, y al día siguiente, cuando me presenté en el gimnasio de la universidad, el entrenador me regañó por descuidar mi físico. Le aseguré que no me tomaría más de una semana recuperarme, aunque lo cierto es que hizo falta un poco más. De todas formas, tampoco fue como si hubiese llegado arruinado.

Koutarou y yo conformábamos una gran dupla en la cancha. Él, quien nunca pudo brillar al cien por ciento durante la preparatoria debido a sus constantes cambios de humor, logró encontrar la estabilidad y el dominio de sí mismo en el campo de juego, en parte gracias a mí y mis métodos. Era una máquina de convertir puntos. Era realmente imparable. Todos lo adoraba, porque es muy carismático y su alegría te contagia. Incluso nuestros rivales no se sentían tan decepcionados si era Koutarou quien los derrotaba. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que lo llamaran a entrenar con la escuadra nacional.

Nuestra relación nunca fue un secreto en el equipo universitario, aunque nosotros preferíamos ser discretos. Me acuerdo que, cuando se aprobó el tema de los certificados conyugales, unos chicos del equipo corrieron a contarme la noticia. Por supuesto yo ya lo sabía, pero me sorprendió que les interesase tanto. Luego Koutarou me contó que a él le pasó lo mismo.

Anteriormente ya habíamos tocado el tema de una posible vida juntos, mucho antes que Hajime se fuese a vivir con Yoko. A mí lo único que me daba terror era hablar del asunto a mi familia, porque mi madre era estrecha de miras y con tendencia a victimizarse. La familia de Koutarou, al contrario, se tomó nuestra relación muy bien. No sé por qué no era de la simpatía de la criatura menor Rino-chan —por alguna razón que no me explico no soy del agrado de los niños—, sin embargo, con la otra hermana An-chan podíamos conversar toda una noche de los temas más variados; y el padre de Koutarou, aficionado de la ciencia, encontraba interesante todo lo que yo hacía.

El profesor que me ofreció la pasantía quería que siguiera trabajando en su proyecto microbiológico, y me ofreció como tema de tesis el análisis biquímico de las rocas que me traje de mi expedición volcánica. Koutarou, más atrasado en sus ramos porque hubo congelado un año, todavía ni pensaba en la tesis. No obstante, empezaban a llegarle ofertas de equipos de vóleibol profesionales. Ese fue un año caótico para Koutarou, porque realmente no sabía qué hacer, y a mí, agobiado con mis investigaciones, no se me ocurría ningún consejo.

Llegué a casa abatido. Issei me sirvió una taza de café que olía francamente sorprendente. Se hubo comprado una cafetera de vacío y lograba un café claro y con buen cuerpo. Acepté con mucho gusto su taza.

—¿Qué te pasa  _ahora_?

El énfasis de ese «ahora» me sentó fatal. Ni que fuera una persona en extremo llorona. Realmente deberían canonizarme por lograr vivir con Issei 24/7. Pero era mi  _roomy_ , así que nada, le expliqué mi nuevo predicamento. El comentario que hizo Issei desestimó mi dolor completamente.

—¿Crees que Iwaizumi y Yoko-san se vayan a casar pronto?

—¡Te detesto! ¡Me voy con Makki!

—Ya, lo siento. Es que estaba pensando… si tu Boku-chan llegase a aceptar alguna de esas ofertas, empezaría a percibir ingresos. No sé cuánto gane un voleibolista, seguramente no mucho considerando que sería un novato, pero quizá lo suficiente para empezar a vivir solo. Pero si se independiza, obviamente tú querrías vivir con él. Luego me puse a pensar en quién conozco que viva junto con su pareja. Obviamente Iwaizumi y Yoko vinieron a mi mente, y…

—¿Piensas que Boku-chan y yo deberíamos vivir juntos?

—Fue una divagación hipotética. Se supone que nunca deberías escucharme mientras hablo. Solo hablo tonteras.

Seguimos divagando. Hablamos de lo poco que sabíamos de Hajime. Del daño que inflige el romance en las amistades. De Takahiro, quien ya no podía seguir saliendo con chicas que se llamaran Kaede y habría que hacerle una intervención o parecido. Terminamos organizando una junta, «los cuatro de siempre», sin parejas, sin Kaedes, solo los cuatros, como en los viejos tiempos. Luego corrí al piso de Takahiro. Primero para invitarlo a la junta. Segundo, porque Issei no me hubo dado ningún consejo a mi predicamento.

—Ya terminé con Kaede —me aseguró Takahiro. Quizá no se llamase Kaede su última novia, no podría asegurarlo. Para efectos de este relato, todas sus ex son Kaedes—, y no pienso salir con nadie, nunca más. Se terminó eso para mí.

—¿Y qué pasa con Mattsun?

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿De verdad vas a seguir con eso?

No quería iniciar una discusión, así que hice avanzar el tema. Las divagaciones hipotéticas de Takahiro, contrario a las de Issei, contienen demasiados «peros». Como buen abogado que es, lo cuestionó todo. Qué tanto le gustaba su carrera a Koutarou. Cómo era su salud y su historial médico. Con qué frecuencia se lesionaba. Qué tan bien se adaptaba a entornos desconocidos. Porque una cosa era jugar a mi lado, y otra muy distinta integrarse a un club de pros, en el cual sería un novato. De empezar a vivir juntos, qué tanto podría solventar Koutarou los gastos, y cuándo pensaba yo mismo generar ingresos, porque de momento si sobrevivía era gracias a la manutención de mis padres, no por méritos propios. Y así, un largo etcétera.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Mattsun, Makki? ¿Por qué no puedes dar rienda suelta a mis ilusiones?

Me iba a regresar al piso, pero me desvié y llegué a casa de Koutarou. Lo noté agresivo, así que fuimos a una de las canchas que hay en su barrio, a liberar tensiones a través del balón de vóleibol. Me encantaba verlo jugar. Su rostro eufórico cada vez que anotaba un punto me ponía la piel de gallina, y por un breve momento, sentía que eso precisamente era la felicidad. Corría a rematar como si su vida dependiese de ello, y se alzaba a los cielos a remontar vuelo.

Bien, sea. Lo amaba.

—Boku-chan, ¿has pensado en vivir juntos?

—En realidad sí.

—¿Y?

—Siempre he vivido con mi familia, mamá se ocupa de casi todo. Soy un inútil. No sé hacer nada. Ni siquiera sé hacer la cama, o cocinar un huevo.

—Está bien, esas cosas se aprenden. Yo tampoco sabía hacer nada de eso.

Koutarou quería de todas formas terminar la carrera, y al final firmó con un equipo que aceptó acomodarse a sus horarios universitarios. Koutarou estudiaba antropología, y debía leer filosofías todo el tiempo. Quizá por esa razón es que en su equipo le acuñaron el apodo de «El Filósofo». Con el tiempo se hizo muy conocido. No empezamos a vivir juntos enseguida, porque yo también quería encontrar mi propio sustento económico. Koutarou empezó a ahorrar por su cuenta, sin que yo me diera por enterado.

La junta con mis amigos de Aobajousai salió para unas vacaciones de año nuevo, en el piso que compartía con Issei. Yo veía a Issei a diario porque vivíamos juntos, pero a los demás le sorprendió la barba y la ceja partida que se ganó tras una pelea con un montón de bohemios. Para mí, el mayor cambio fue Hajime. Él, que adelgaza frente al estrés, había engrosado no poco y además su cabello lucía increíblemente sedoso. Por si no fuera poco, su rostro le brillaba, y su sonrisa se mostraba muy pacífica. Estaba muy guapo, muy fuerte, y Takahiro ya no podría derrotarlo en vencidas ni usando las dos manos. Fue evidente para todos que Hajime pasaba por un buen momento, y que su relación con Yoko no podía ser más sólida. No tiene mucho sentido, pero me sentí orgulloso.

En el lado opuesto estaba Takahiro, quien seguía siendo un desastre. Pese a dejar el deporte, frecuentaba el gimnasio con asiduez, y no escatimaba en gastos a la hora de comprarse ropa. Pero no estaba musculoso como Hajime, sino que flaco, y los pómulos huesudos le daban un aspecto cadavérico a su rostro. Además, le habían aparecido algunas canas, y empezaban a asomársele sus primeras arrugas. Y se suponía que Takahiro tenía la misma edad que todos nosotros.

Yo conservaba marcas de acné del pasado, y los continuos lavados de cerebro de Issei me convencieron de dejarme también la barba, pero lo cierto es que no se me acumulaban los vellos y solo había logrado que me apareciera una pelusa por bigote. Se burlaron de mí, y así caí en cuenta de cuales habían sido las reales intensiones de Issei. Lo odio tanto. Como siempre, no es junta de amigos si no se burlan de mí. Me di cuenta que hasta eso lo había extrañado.

Hajime me llevó a la cocina para que le confesara qué había realmente entre Issei y Takahiro. Tuve que admitir que no sabía nada. Hajime se mostró confundido.

—Obvio que Matsukawa va a tratar de emborracharnos, pero esta vez no se lo vamos a permitir —me dijo—. Es momento de la revancha. Sígueme el juego.

Y cuando decía «juego», lo decía en serio. En lo que conversábamos de lo que habían sido nuestras vidas, Issei propuso la idea de un  _drinking game_. Siempre jugábamos los típicos: la  _Yamanote-sen_ , la ruleta rusa del sake, y cuando éramos varios, el  _pin pon pan_. Pero aquella vez, Hajime nos habló de un juego que vio en una sitcom americana, llamado  _never-ever_. Era muy sencillo. Por turnos, los jugadores debían decir algo que nunca hayan hecho. Los que sí hayan hecho ese «algo», debían de beber de su copa. Obviamente, las preguntas habían de ser de grueso calibre, y la finalidad del juego era emborrachar a quienes guardaban más trapos sucios. Takahiro fue el primero en oponerse.

—¿Qué tan indiscretas van a ser las preguntas?

—¡Makki no seas aguafiestas! ¡Estás entre amigos!

Después de mucho insistirle, terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Al empezar la ronda de preguntas, Hajime no se fue con rodeos.

—Yo nunca, nunca he besado a un hombre.

—¡Te odio Iwaizumi! —gritó Takahiro furioso, porque todos sabíamos que él sí había besado a uno. A Issei, sin ir más lejos. En realidad, todos tuvimos que beber en esa ronda, porque el sentido de la honestidad me obligó a recordarle a Hajime que yo a él lo había besado en múltiples ocasiones, aunque nunca con intensiones románticas. Hajime también me odió.

—¿Entonces hay que empezar con un «yo nunca, nunca»? —pregunté para estar seguro y clavé mis ojos en Issei, para que supiera que iba a por él—. Yo nunca, nunca he hecho un trío.

—Los odio a todos —Takahiro también tuvo que beber.

De todos, Takahiro no fue de los que más bebió, pero su aguante al alcohol es miserable, y con un par de vueltas ya se le iba la cabeza. Con Hajime aprovechamos la oportunidad para empezar a hilar más fino con nuestras preguntas. Tipo: «nunca me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo», o bien «nunca he recaído con un ex», e incluso «nunca he tenido sueños húmedos con Hanamaki y/o Matsukawa». Issei nos miró con malos ojos.

—¿Creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que están haciendo? Ya basta.

—¿Por qué no estás borracho todavía? —le pregunté yo a Issei, quien tenía más trapos sucios que nadie—. ¿Estás bebiendo alcohol acaso?

—Solo queremos saber dónde están parados ustedes —explicó Hajime, ignorando mi comentario—. Qué son. O qué no son. Hanamaki siempre lo niega todo, en cambio tú no niegas nada. ¿A qué juegan?

Takahiro cayó dormido sobre el regazo de Issei. Issei le acarició sus canas incipientes, bajó la cabeza, y le depositó un beso en la frente.

—Es más fácil jugar cuando es imposible que haya nada.

Issei es de esas personas que apenas se inmutan y da la impresión de que nada puede impresionarlo, o abatirlo. Aquella no fue la excepción. Sin que se alterara su tono de voz, admitió que, si bien Takahiro era la persona más extraordinaria que conocía, allí jamás podrían haber avances, solo retrocesos. Estaba seguro de haber oído su corazón quebrarse, pero si acaso lo hizo, se guardó las lágrimas. Yo no me guardé las mías, y lo abracé muy apretado.

Hajime y Takahiro se quedaron a dormir en el piso. Me despertó el olor a café. Issei era muy  _snob_  para ciertas cosas, y gustaba de beber  _el buen café_. Se sirvió una taza humeante que bebió en la terraza. Hajime apareció en la cocina atraído por el aroma.

—¿Desde cuándo fuma? —me preguntó apuntando a Issei.

—No estoy seguro. Es más bien un fumador ocasional.

—Este café está demasiado bueno.

Takahiro no tardó en aparecer, también atraído por el aroma. Cuando vio a Issei fumando, repitió la misma pregunta de Hajime. Tras servirse su propia taza de café, siguió a Issei hasta la terraza, a hacerle compañía. Hablaron un buen rato, y Takahiro también terminó fumando. Solo pude pensar que Takahiro se estaba relacionando demasiado con Kuroo.

—Es un tipo fuerte —dijo Hajime refiriéndose a Issei—. Cómo lo hará.

—Es un enigma. ¿Crees que sea una persona depresiva?

—No tengo idea. De todas las personas que conozco, nunca he podido leerlo.

A mí me pasaba parecido. Y ambos sabíamos que Takahiro tampoco lo entendía, para nada. Quizá por eso Takahiro no se decidía a formalizar una relación con Issei. Porque Takahiro no es una persona espontánea, y necesita tener el control de todo lo que hace. Necesita ir al gimnasio, vestir bien, y mantener una rutina que repetir todos los días. Issei era el otro lado de la moneda. La planificación no era lo suyo, y prefería improvisar en el camino que atenerse a un plan concreto. Siempre lo hube considerado un alma libre, pero verlo congelándose en la terraza, con su rostro inexpresivo, aferrado a su taza de café y un cigarro a medio consumir, lograron que me replanteara algunas de mis ideas.

—Quizá solo sea un otoño —mencionó Hajime.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Hay momentos de la vida que se te cae todo. Las hojas de los árboles enrojecen, y tú sabes que, en cualquier momento, se vendrá abajo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Es el curso que siguen las cosas. Y, sin embargo, aunque es evidente que se trata de un mal momento y te has resignado a él, de todas formas te llueve, para empeorar más la situación. Pero aquello que parece el peor momento, no hace más que acelerar la caída de las hojas, y en el fondo lo sabías porque…

—Porque no hay otoño sin lluvias —completé yo, sirviéndome más café—. ¿Estás pasando por un otoño tú también?

Hajime negó con la cabeza. Había una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Hajime estaba muy guapo, y su cabello era todo un milagro. Escarbó en los bolsillos de su pantalón para enseñarme una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

—Todavía no le he dicho nada a Yoko. Quería que fueras la primera persona en saberlo.

Que otoño ni que otoño. Hajime vivía su primavera. Mis gritos de alegría alertaron a Issei y Takahiro, quienes corrieron para saber qué sucedía. Al reparar en el anillo de compromiso en la cajita de terciopelo, sacaron conclusiones rápidamente y también se unieron en un apretado abrazo grupal. Continuamos el festejo en la cocina, en lo que desayunábamos. Como no teníamos ningún pastelillo o algo para acompañar el café, obligamos a Takahiro a que comprase chucherías en el  _konbini_ de abajo, para festejar. Llegó con tartaletas, pasteles de mochi, granolas, un litro de yogur de banana, leche de almendra, galletas para remojar, mortadela, queso, uvas enlatadas, y pan. El desayuno se extendió hasta el almuerzo. Nuevamente obligamos a Takahiro a que bajara al  _konbini_ , esta vez a por unas gaseosas, sushi, y ensaladas.

—Ya extrañaba estos abusos a mi tarjeta de crédito —se quejó Takahiro, abrigándose con su chaqueta y bajando a la tienda de todos modos.

Hajime me preguntó por Koutarou. Me comentó que lo vio por la tv, y que su nuevo apodo era realmente  _cool_. Tuve que aceptar que lo era, aunque para mí siempre sería Boku-chan.

—De hecho, está considerado para la selección nacional que nos representará en las olimpiadas.

—¿De verdad?

—Ningún puesto está cien por ciento confirmado aún, pero sí.

—Eso es demasiado genial. ¿Alguien más que conozcamos?

—Sí… Ahhh, esto me da mucha rabia. Boku-chan me contó que también han hablado con la Vacatoshi, y Tobio-chan. ¿Puedes creerlos? ¿Quién escribió este drama? ¿Shakespeare? Mis históricos archirrivales jugando codo a codo con el amor de mi vida.

—¿Amor de tu vida? —dijo Issei—. ¿No es incluso cursi para ti decir eso?

Lo era, extremadamente cursi, pero no había otra manera de decirlo. Solo a Hajime no le había hablado de nuestros planes de vivir juntos una vez yo terminase mi tesis. Defendía en febrero, y mi profesor me ofreció seguir un posgrado para ampliar el tema de investigación de la tesis, pero esta vez me pagarían por ello. Hajime apenas se lo creía.

—¿Te van a pagar por estudiar?

—Bueno… es una manera de decirlo, sí.

Le deseé mucha suerte a Hajime y me retiré de nuestra reunión para pasar el resto del día en casa de Koutarou, junto a su familia. La pequeña Rino-chan ya no era tan pequeña, pero seguía sin ser de su simpatía, y An-chan, que es de un humor tan bipolar como el de su hermano, no quería hablar con nadie, pero con Koutarou finalmente la persuadimos de ver una película con nosotros.

Pasé la noche en casa de los Bokuto. Koutarou dormía en cama, pero cuando yo pasaba la noche allí, él se dejaba el  _futon_ de visitas, en parte porque le gustaba observarme desde abajo. Decía que podía verme los vellos de la nariz, y eso me mortificaba.

Esa noche, en cambio, se me coló en la cama y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—¿Te acuerdas qué pasó por estas fechas?

Sí me acordaba. Mis manos bajaron hasta las muñecas de Koutarou, donde grandes y largas cicatrices le bajaban por el brazo.

—En un día como hoy Kuroo le dijo a todo el mundo que éramos novios —fue mi respuesta.

Nunca me ha gustado hacer el amor en su casa, porque me da terror que puedan descubrirnos, pero pese al pudor, mi carne es débil, y cuando me hierve la sangre, me hierve.

Acabadas las vacaciones de año nuevo prácticamente se me fue la vida en la preparación de mi tesis. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para asistir a las prácticas de vóleibol y empecé a inflarme de nuevo. El odioso de Koutarou me tiraba de las mejillas las pocas veces que lográbamos vernos, para recordarme cuánto me estaba llenando.

La defensa de la tesis me salió bien. De hecho, muy bien. Estaban allí unos colegas de la facultad, otros del equipo de vóleibol, y también Koutarou. Mis padres no pudieron asistir, pero en cambio vino mi hermana en representación de la familia, y ella se encargó del banquete. Nos sacamos muchas fotos con todos mis profesores.

De toda mi familia, mi hermana era la única enterada de mi relación con Koutarou. Se preocupaba mucho por él, y constantemente le mandaba recuerdos. Fue ella quien me aconsejó que no le dijera nada a mamá, y que lo mejor sería que se diera cuenta por sí sola de la situación. Me daba pánico tomar una acción como otra.

El aire a olimpiadas se respiraba en todo el país. La seguridad había aumentado mucho, y la ciudad era un caos. Yo ya tenía compradas mis entradas para los partidos de vóleibol de Japón, y un montón de suvenires. Aunque estaba prohibido, Koutarou logró convencer al entrenador del equipo nacional para que yo pudiera fisgonear en una de las prácticas. La Vacatoshi solo sabía superarse con los años y ostentaba el título de capitán. Tobio-chan seguía teniendo cara de niño, y se podría decir que la única diferencia entre ese Tobio y el de mis memorias, es que usaba un cintillo para despejarse la frente del flequillo. Pensé que me moriría de envidia notar cómo Tobio y Koutarou se sincronizaban, pero la verdad fue que, si bien me fastidiaba, me podía más el orgullo.

Pudo ser una buena tarde, pero como siempre, Vacatoshi lo arruinó todo cuando osó llamarme gordo. Si no fuese un representante de Japón, le habría partido el hocico de un solo puñetazo.

—No estoy gordo —renegué—. Sigo dentro del rango normal de peso. Lo que pasa es que antes rozaba los límites inferiores, pero sigo adentro. ¡Sigo adentro!

—¿A que es rico cuando se pica? —dijo Koutarou pellizcándome una nalga y dejándome en vergüenza delante de la Vaca—. Voy a cambiarme ahora, te veo en unos minutos.

Regresó del vestuario con sus ropas extravagantes y juntos nos fuimos al piso en el que habíamos empezado a arrendar en conjunto. Admito que fue difícil al principio, porque Koutarou no es Issei, mucho menos Hajime. Koutarou seguía estudiando en la universidad, pero congeló nuevamente para centrarse en las olimpiadas. No sabía realizar ninguna tarea doméstica, como bien me hubo advertido. Se le quemaba hasta el agua y no había semana sin catástrofe. Por ejemplo, cierto día se le olvidó cerrar la puerta del frigo y cuando llegamos a casa nos encontramos con la cocina inundada y el frigo descompuesto. Otro día hizo estallar el horno microondas. Se le quedaban abiertas las ventanas los días de lluvia, cuando cocinaba manchaba hasta el techo, y finalmente tuve que prohibirle fregar el piso porque le mataba todo el brillo al parqué. Yo trataba de mantenerme positivo, y de no tomármelo con tragedia. Koutarou era un inútil, pero era mi inútil favorito, y aunque no sabía hacer nada, al menos era capaz de seguir una lista de compras.

Tuvo algunas crisis nerviosas antes de las olimpiadas, pero logramos resolverlo. Cuando finalmente llegó su momento, Koutarou brilló con todo lo que tenía. Brilló tanto, que se hizo mundialmente famoso, y la prensa, quien lo quería mucho, se refería a él como  _El Filósofo_. Se convirtió en un ícono de las olimpíadas, al igual que en su momento lo hicieron el Tiburón Phelps, o Usain Bolt el hombre más rápido. No tardaron en salir a venta carpetas forradas con su fotografía, y también biografías y entrevistas no autorizadas. Koutarou era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta si hablaba con meros fanes o con periodistas, y también era una persona muy sincera. Como era de esperarse, mi nombre no tardó en aparecer vinculado al suyo, y fue cosa de tiempo para que mis padres descubriesen el verdadero lazo entre Koutarou y yo. Contra todo pronóstico, mi madre se lo tomó muy bien. A fin de cuentas, era suegra de un famoso.

Tras las olimpiadas, a Koutarou le empezaron a llover las ofertas, incluso de equipos extranjeros. Hajime se casó, y con Yoko regresaron a Miyagi, porque Tokio los ahogaba. Tras mucho esfuerzo, Hajime abrió una clínica veterinaria, mientras que Yoko trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital cercano a casa. Solo les faltaban los bebés gordos y rosados para terminar de ser una familia feliz de catálogo.

Hanamaki, quien era muy estudioso, consiguió un puesto de trabajo en el gobierno, en el ministerio de asuntos exteriores, y como hablaba mil idiomas, no pasó mucho para que lo ascendieran y su trabajo lo llevase a recorrer el mundo.

Issei trabajó en un museo durante un tiempo, a la par que pintaba. Cierto día, en una exposición, un crítico de arte lo descubrió e Issei se volvió famoso. Sus pinturas eran tan incomprensibles como su cabeza misma, y los expertos se debatían por hallarle significado a su arte ecléctico, que pese a ser disonante, encontraba su armonía entre colores y trazados. Al menos a los eruditos les encantaba.

Podría parecer que, de todos, yo fui el que menos progresó en la vida. No era famoso, ni siquiera en el mundillo, pero era feliz justo donde estaba. Cuando Koutarou finalmente terminó sus estudios, llegó el momento de la conversación seria.

—También me gustan las cosas como están justo ahora —me dijo—. Pero me conozco, me conoces, y ambos sabemos que un día me aburriré de todo.

—¿Qué piensas de aceptar trabajo en el extranjero?

—No lo sé. No me gustan las mudanzas. Además, ¿qué hay de ti? Tienes tu trabajo aquí.

—Hemos estado separado antes.

—Ya… pero un contrato de cinco años son muchas sucesiones de tres meses.

—Veinte sucesiones de tres meses —dije yo, que soy rápido con las matemáticas.

—Será un otoño muy largo.

—O bien, una primavera llena de flores. Tampoco quiero ser el que te corte las alas, no seas egoísta.

Quizá el bastardo que se sorbía los mocos no pueda comprender muchas de las decisiones que he tomado en esta vida. No se puede decir que me haya desvinculado del vóleibol, porque si bien ya no lo practico, sigo ligado a él gracias a Koutarou.

Tampoco puedo decir que me haya desvinculado de las ciencias del espacio, pese a que actualmente soy más un experto en rocas que otra cosa. Cuando hablo de mi trabajo, a todos les parece muy aburrido, salvo a Issei, lo que no me sorprende.

—Rocas y cosmos. Cosmos y rocas. Rocas tan duras como la cabeza de Iwaizumi [1] —dice Issei y se rie solo, pensando en cómo desarrollar el concepto en un lienzo.

En la universidad me dieron permiso para hacer un postdoc de cuatro años en el extranjero, con la promesa de regresar a la universidad, ya no en calidad de investigador, sino como profesor. Me pareció un desafío interesante. Veinte sucesiones de tres meses, versus cuatro sucesiones, es un tiempo de separación igual de problemático, pero más razonable. Si las cuatro sucesiones las dividimos en dos al inicio, y dos al final, es aún más razonable.

Vamos acomodándonos a la vida según cómo se nos presenta. Con sus otoños que nos pueden parecer eternos, y sus primaveras que a ratos nos llenan de alergias. Issei y Takahiro también me preocupan, y hasta Hajime lo hace, aunque este último con menor frecuencia. Tampoco me puedo despreocupar de mí mismo, y no me gusta mi tendencia de acumular mis problemas en mis mejillas o en mis posaderas, así que le he pedido a mi hermana, quien conoce de muchas cosas, que me consiguiera el dato de un buen nutriólogo.

Así que, pequeño bastardo que te sorbes los mocos, tenías buenos planes para mi vida, lo reconozco. A ratos hecho en menos una casa en Júpiter, o mi cohete espacial. Tenías buenas intenciones y es válido soñar en grande. Pero los sueños no han de ser una meta fija, sino una guía para descubrir hacia donde nos lleva la vida. De momento, creo que la mía me lleva al extranjero, a seguir estudiando rocas, a seguir al lado de Koutarou, y luchando, como siempre, a que la distancia no sea un impedimento. A que algo bueno salga de todo esto.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] referencia a Iwaizumi Continuo, de CC.
> 
> **A** chiero quien cumple años.  
>  **A** ti, que vives la vida.  
>  **Y** a mí, un recordatorio.
> 
> #SinNeuronaConCorazón


End file.
